Certain areas of a store or other merchant location are frequented by customers more often than other areas. As a result, certain categories of products and sections of the store incur lower sales than others. The reasons for this customer behavior are often unknown to the retailer. The retailer may wish to determine various aspects of the behavior of customers shopping in his store, such as the traffic pattern of each customer and how much time each customer spends in the store, so that the retailer may modify the physical layout of store or the placement of various products or product categories within the store in order to increase sales potential. To obtain such information, the retailer may use customer survey data or hire consultants to physically observe the traffic patterns of customers shopping in the store. The traffic pattern of a customer may be defined as the route of travel by a customer after entering a merchant location, such as a store or other establishment, which identifies where the customer travels and shops while in the merchant location.